2 Stories 1 Life Left
by EPICMidnightFAILURE
Summary: EVERY STORY HAS AN ENDING, EVERY STRENGTH HAS IT'S WEAKNESS'S, AND EVERY DREAM HAS THEIR LIMITS...AT LEAST, THAT'S WHAT THEY SAY. HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF A STORY, WHERE-IN THERE IS A BOY, AND THIS BOY WAS INNOCENT, BUT HE WAS KILLED, OR SO THEY THOUGHT HE WAS. I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM, THAT'S BECAUSE...I WAS THERE. I WAS THERE WHEN EVERYTHING HAPPENED TO HIM. BECAUSE I AM HIM...
1. Prolouge

PLEASE DON'T HATE ME, THIS IS MY VERY FIRST PUBLIC STORY AND IT FEELS WERID, BUT DON'T WORRY, I'LL TRY MY BEST TO IMPROVE MY STORIES, IF YOU'LL REVIEW, SAYING BAD THINGS LIKE, "YOU SUCK" INSTEAD, CAN YOU PLEASE, JUST TELL MY WHY YOU HATED ME, AT LEAST WITH THAT I WON'T TRY TO HATE MYSELF EVERYDAY, AND ALSO ALL THE OTHER CHARACTERS LIKE, PJO AND HTTYD, ECT., WILL SHOW UP SOON.

PROLOUGE

EVERY STORY HAS AN ENDING, EVERY STRENGTH HAS IT'S WEAKNESS'S, AND EVERY DREAM HAS THEIR LIMITS...AT LEAST, THAT'S WHAT THEY SAY. HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF A STORY, WHERE-IN THERE IS A BOY, AND THIS BOY WAS INNOCENT, BUT HE WAS KILLED, OR SO THEY THOUGHT HE WAS. I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM, THAT'S BECAUSE...I WAS THERE. I WAS THERE WHEN EVERYTHING HAPPENED TO _HIM_. I KNOW EVERY DETAIL, EVERY EXPERIENCE, BECAUSE I AM _HIM_...

IT STARTED OFF, PRETTY SIMPLE, I WOKE UP, TOOK A BATH, BRUSHED MY TEETH, ATE BREAKFAST, WENT TO SCHOOL...BUT AFTER SCHOOL, ALL OF US FRESHMEN'S HAD TO STAY FOR A 3-HOUR LONG ORIENTATION, WHEN I WENT HOME, ARE STREETS WERE ABANDOND, EVERYTHING WAS SILENT, EXCEPT THE CONSTANT HOOTS OF AN OWL. EVENTUALLY, I GOT TO POINT WHERE THERE WAS A MASSIVE CLEARING IN THE SIDE OF THE FORSET, I STOPPED DEAD IN MY TRACKS, WHEN I HEARD VOICES, BUT THEY WEREN'T NORMAL VOICES, THEY WERE THREATNING, SOMEONE. I WANTED TO RUN SO BADLY, BUT I FOUGHT BACK AND STAYED PUT, I LISTENED AND WAITED AND THEN, THERE WAS SILENCE, AND THEN... **BANG!** A GUNSHOT WAS HEARD, I RAN QUIETLY TOWARDS THE CLOSEST TREES AND HID THERE, I HEARD THE SOUND OF FOOTSTEPS COMING MY WAY, I SILENTLY PRAYED, THEY DIDN'T KNOW I WAS HEAR, BUT MY PRAYER WAS UNANSWRED, WHEN TWO MASSIVE HANDS, GRABBED ME BY THE BACK OF MY SHIRT AND THREW IN INTO THE CLEARING, 5 DEAD BODIES LAYED THERE, SURROUNDING ME, BUT WHEN I LOOKED UP, I SAW A BOY ABOUT THE SAME AGE I WAS, LOOKING AT ME, BUT HIS EYES WERE FILLED WITH NO EMOTION, HE DIDN'T SHOW HE WAS AFRAID. I STOOD UP AND SAW THAT THERE WAS ANOTHER BOY, OLDER THAN THE BOY I SAW EARLIER, HIS EYES WERE EMPTY AND HARD. I WAS ABOUT TO SAY SOMETHING TO THEM, WHEN I HEARD A LOUD, BOOMING VOICE, "YOU HAVE GUTS CHILD, TO STICK AROUND, AND HEAR THE SOUNDS OF GUNSHOTS AND PAINFUL CRIES OF CHILDREN." I LOOK AT THE SPEAKER, HE WAS A MIDDLE-AGED MAN, WITH A COWBOY HAT ON HIS HEAD. HE WAS HOLDING A REVOLVER. I LOOKED AT HIS MEN, ALL OF THEM BIGGER THAN THE OTHER. I LOOKED AT THE KILLER DIRECTLY, AND SPOKE WITH A THREATNING VOICE, "WHAT DO YOU WANT? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? AND WHO ARE YOU?" AT MY LAST QUESTION I SQUINTED MY EYES, HOPEFULLY TO TAKE A BETTER LOOK AT HIM, BUT THE SHADOWS, WHERE IN HIS FAVOR, SHADOWING HIS FACE, BUT NOT HIS EYES. "ME?" I COULD HEAR THE GRIN IN HIS VOICE, "WHO AM I? THE QUESTION IS, WHO ARE YOU?" I REMAINED QUIET, "YOU KNOW WHAT DON'T ANSWER THAT QUESTION...I'LL ANSWER IT FOR YOU." I HEARD A CLICK, AND THEN I SEE THE TIP OF HIS REVOLVER POINTING AT ME, MY EYES WIDENED AT SHOCK, "YOU'RE...A...DEAD MAN." HE FIRED, I FELT THE IMPACT IN MY HEAD, STRAIGHT THROUGH MY BRAIN, AFTER THAT, MY WHOLE BODY FELT NUMB, I FELL TO THE GROUND. ALL I COULD THINK ABOUT WAS 'SO THIS IS HOW IT FEELS TO DIE, IT'S REALLY PAINFUL' I HEARD VOICES, BUT THEN THEY ALL FADED IN THE BACKGROUND, WHEN EVERYTHING WAS DARK AND SILENT, I HEARD MYSELF ASK, "WHO AM I?".

BUT EVEN I KNEW, I WOULD NEVER BE ABLE TO ANSWER THAT QUESTION.


	2. Chapter 1: Still No Answer

SORRY ABOUT THE ALL CAPS, AND I APPRICIATE YOU REVIEWING REALLY, I WANT TO THANK YOU SO  
MUCH...YOU HELPED ME BUILD MY CONFIDENCE, ABOUT THE CAPS, I'M SORRY (AGAIN) I'M JUST USED  
IT CAUSE, I'VE ALWAYS LOVED WRITING STORIES, BUT ALL WERE NEVER REVEALED IN PUBLIC, SO YEAH...I'M USED TO IT, TELL ME IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT CAUSE I'LL CHANGE IT THANKS AGAIN.

CHAPTER 1

"STILL NO ANSWER"

I'M DEAD, I KNOW, I AM...BUT WHY, WHY CAN I BREATHE? WHY CAN FEEL PAIN?  
I HATE IT. I WANNA STOP FIGHTING. I WANNA WAKE UP AND FIND MYSELF STARING AT PEOPLE WHO HAVE PERFECT LIVES. BUT I DON'T, INSTEAD I FIND MYSELF LOOKING AT THE AURORA BOREALIS **(THE NORTHERN LIGHTS)** I'M AWAKE, I'M ALIVE...I SHOULDN'T BE, I SHOULD BE DEAD. BUT WHY DO I BREATH, WHY DO I...WHY DO I LIVE? THEN, IT HITS ME, ONE QUESTION, I CAN'T ANSWER...ALL ANSWERS I ASKED EARLIER, WERE QUESTIONS WITH ANSWERS, I SHOULD KNOW...BUT WHAT ABOUT THE QUESTION, THE ASKS...WHO AM I? I HEARD VOICE ANSWER "YOU ARE A HERO." BUT, I'M NOT...I DIED, AND I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO LIVE AT LEAST HALF MY LIFE, "TRUE, BUT YOU HAD THE CHANCE TO SHOW THAT, YOU'RE NOT AFRAID."THE VOICE SAID AGAIN, "DID I?!" I WAS SURPRISED TO FIND MYSELF SAYING THAT OUT LOUD AND RATHER, VIOLENTLY... "YES, YES YOU DID." THE VOICE SAID AS A FIGURE, VISUALIZED IN FRONT OF ME... I GASPED ALOUD, WHAT THE?! "I AM TIMAEUS **(FROM YU-GI-OH ACTUALLY, BUT I FIGURED, I** **'** **D USE HIM)** PRINCE OF ATLANTIS" HE INTRODUCED HIMSELF, "WAIT A MINUET, ATLANTIS?" I QUESTIONED THAT SOUNDED FAMILIAR... "YES, YES IT IS." I LOOOKED AT TIMAEUS, HE WAS WEARING A COMPLETE CYAN ARMOR, HE HAS DARK GREY EYES AND A SCAR ON HIS RIGHT EYE, "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" I ASK HIM, HIS EYES SOFTEN, AND HE ANSWER WITH A SAD TONE, "EVEN YOUR OWN FAMILY AND HOME YOU'VE FORGOTTEN." HE REACHES OUT TO ME AND SAYS, "TAKE MY HAND KID, AND I'LL TELL, YOU WHO YOU ARE." I WAS ABOUT TO DECLINE, WHEN I SAW A VISION, 3 ADULTS ONE WAS TIMAEUS, AND THE TWO I DON'T KNOW OF, AND THEY WERE REACHING OUT TO 3 CHILDREN IN FORNT OF THEM, AND ONE WAS ME. I STOP AND THINK AND THEN I REACH OUT AND TAKE HIS HAND, THE MOMENT IT CAM IN CONTACT, MY EYES WIDEN, I SAW VISIONS, A BOY WITH RAVEN BLACK HAIR, A GIRL WITH BLOND HAIR, AND THE NEXT ONE, WAS WITH DRAGONS... 

-3 DAYS LATER-

I WAKE UP, ADJUSTING MY EYES TO THE LIGHT, BUT I FELT DIFFERENT, STRONGER...SOMEHOW. AND THEN I REMEMBER MY DREAM, ABOUT SPIRIT BONDING. I REMEMBERED TIMAEUS SAYS HE'LL WAIT FOR ME HERE, BUT HE'S NOT HERE. HE SAID SOMETHING ABOUT, TELLING ME, THAT EVERYTHING I SAW WAS NO DREAM, THAT...THAT WAS MY STORY. 

*INSIDE HIS DREAM*  
 _I SEE A BOY HE LOOKED LIKE, HE WAS THREE. HE WAS STANDING, WITH A BLINDFOLD OVER HIS EYES. THERE WAS ALSO ANOTHER BOY, WHO LOOKED ABOUT 2 HE WAS, CRYING BUT HE ALSO HAD BLINDFOLD OVER HIS EYES. THEN, I HEARD THE WAILING OF A BABY, *SOUND OF BABY CRYING* I LOOK OVER TO THE DOOR, A HUGE MAN WEARING A LAB COAT WAS CARRYING THE BABY, HIS VEST WAS STAINED WITH BLOOD. THE TWO BOYS EARS PERKED UP_ _ **(NOT LITERALLY)**_ _AT THE SOUND OF THE BABY_ _'_ _S CRYING, AND THEN THE TWO YEAR OLD YELLS,_ _"_ _YOU_ _'_ _RE A MONSTER, HOW DARE YOU?! THAT_ _'_ _S A BABY, THAT_ _'_ _S ONLY A BABY!_ _"_ _HE SOUNDED SUPRISINGLY MATURE FOR A 2 YEAR OLD. I HEARD LAUGHING FROM THE DARK BIT IN THE SHADOWS, THAT LAUGH IT SOUNDED FAMILIAR._ _"_ _THAT BABY IS JUST LIKE YOU, A PROTEGEE...NOTHING BUT AN EXPERIMENT._ _"_ _HE SPATS THE LAST PART, I CAN_ _'_ _T BELIEVE SOMEONE WOULD DO THAT TO A BABY, AND LITTLE KIDS._ _"_ _ONCE, WERE DONE WITH YOU, WE_ _'_ _LL GET RID OF YOU AND YOU_ _'_ _RE SIBLINGS, JUST LIKE HOW WE GOT RID OF YOU_ _'_ _RE PARENT_ _'_ _S._ _"_ _AFTER THE LAST PART HE LAUGHED, HE_ _'_ _S A DEMON, I LOOK AT THE BABY, HE...HE LOOKED A LOT LIKE ME._ _"_ _TAKE THEM TO THEIR ROOMS, AND TAKE THE BABY TO THE EXPERIMENT ROOM._ _"_ _A RANDOM EVIL SCIENTIST YELLS, FROM ACROSS THE ROOM, THEY TAKE THE BABY TO ONE DIRECTION, AND THE TWO BOYS TO THE OTHER. I FOLLOWED THE SCIENTIST CARRYING THE BABY, THEY ENTERED A ROOM, WITH A REALLY BIG DOOR. I ENTERED WITH THEM, THE ROOM WAS HUGE. THEY HAD EVERYTHING FOR EXPERIMENTS. THEY WENT TO A SEPARATE ROOM, IN THE BACK. I FOLLOWED THEM. I PUT THE BABY ON A TINY METAL CRIB, THAT HAD A GIANT LASER LOOKING THINGY POINTING DOWN TO IT, THE BABY WAS CRYING, AS IF HE_ _ **(THERE ALL BOYS)**_ _KNEW WHAT WAS HAPPENING. THEY ACTIVATED THE THING, AND THE BABY_ _'_ _S CRY GOT LOUDER AND LOUDER, HALFWAY THROUGH IT THE, CRYING STOPPED. REPLACED WITH WHIMPERING, AS IF SAYING_ 'MAKE IT STOP, IT HURTS, MAKE IT STOP' _I WANTED TO, BUT I CAN_ _'_ _T. I WENT AWAY TO LOOK FOR THOSE TWO BOYS, I CAN_ _'_ _T SEE THE BABY SUFFER ANYMORE. I FOUND THEM ON A RATHER LUXURIOUS ROOM, BUT THEY DIDN_ _'_ _T LOOK HAPPY ABOUT IT. I HEARD THEM TALKING,_ _"_ _WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE._ _"_ _THE THREE YEAR OLD BOY SAID, NOW WITH THE AID OF THE LIGHT, I CAN SEE PERFECTLY, THIS BOY HAD GOLDEN EYES, HE LITERALLY HAS GOLDEN EYES AND ALSO HAS BLACK HAIR WITH BLONDE HIGHLIGHTS, I LOOKED AT THE 2 YEAR OLD BOY, HE HAS WHITE HAIR? AND CYAN EYES, HE LITERALLY HAS CYAN EYES AND WHITE HAIR! WHAT_ _'_ _S THAT ABOUT? THE 2 YEAR OLD DIDN_ _'_ _T ANSWER, HE JUST SAT THERE, AND THEN HE ASKS,_ _"_ _BROTHER, WHAT DO YOU THINK IS HAPPENING TO HIM?_ _"_ _HIS OLDER BROTHER SIGHS AND ANSWERS,_ _"_ _I DON_ _'_ _T KNOW, PROBABLY THE SAME THING THAT HAPPENED TO US._ _"_ _I CAN HEAR RANDOM PARTS OF THEIR THOUGHTS BUT, ONE LINGERED ON THEIR MIND LONG,_ _ **HE**_ _ **'**_ _ **S TOO YOUNG, HE**_ _ **'**_ _ **S JUST TOO YOUNG.**_

ALTHOUGH ARE STORIES STARTED OUT A LITTLE DIFFERENT IN OTHER WORLDS, THE PJO WORLD, IT STARTED WITH MIXING BLOOD, AND IN THE HTTYD WORLD, IT STARTED WITH ICE.

THAT WAS HORRIBLE, BUT ANYWAY, SORRY IT'S A LITTLE SHORT, BUT IT'S ALREADY MIDNIGHT, LITERALLY MIDNIGHT, *IS IT JUST ME OR IS THE WORD LITERALLY* STARTING TO SOUND A LITTLE STRANGE TO YOU. ANYWAY WHAT DO YOU THINK, NEXT CHAP. STARTS THEIR LIFE WITH PJO. HOPEFULLY YOU ENJOYED. TOODLES! *SUITE LIFE OF ZACK AND CODY REFERENCE*


End file.
